Magnetic Attraction
by Whythis
Summary: Phineas and Isabella aren't opposites. No, far from it. But opposite charges of magnets are attracted to each other. So what is THEIR "magnetic attraction"? Or is it an attraction at all? Could it possibly be more?


***I own nothing***

* * *

_**Magnetic Attraction:**_

Phineas looks over at his lab partner, Isabella, and smiles. Isabella looks at him back, tucking her hair behind her ears. Phineas gives a lopsided grin to his desk as he looks down, breaking the eye-contact him and his lab partner had. Isabella silently swoons as she watches him grin, that goofy grin she couldn't have helped falling in love with. Phineas couldn't help that _grin_ he had when he saw her; it just seemed to show up and continue to be plastered on his face. Not that Phineas could complain, he _loves _the feeling he gets with her. The electrifying touch as his skin and her skin 'accidentally' brush up against each other. The way he feels his body go into hyper mode, although it can be a bit nerve wracking, that's what makes it _fun _for Phineas. He just sometimes feels the need just to stand there next to her or hold her hand. Just _feel _her presence close to him. And Phineas just could not explain this _magnetic attraction_ to her. He doesn't get that rush with any of his other friends… or girls in general for that matter. Phineas would tell you any girl is beautiful if you asked. Phineas seems to actually _mean_ it when he says Isabella is beautiful, because he truly believes she is. He just didn't understand the attraction; he knows she's beautiful and attractive but why does his heart beat just a little bit faster seeing her, thinking about her, or just being with her. He feels the answer is just on the tip of his—

"Magnets," Phineas' head shoots up, suddenly realizing he is still in science class. His science teacher holds up a magnet. "Magnets have two polar sides, one that is positively charged and the other side that is negatively charged."

A student walks past Phineas and Isabella's lab tables. The student drops a little box of magnets. The teacher continues on. "Opposites attractive in magnets' attraction." Phineas listens a little bit closer. "Although that is not always true love, haha." The students laugh; Phineas blushes, it feels like the teacher is following his life. "So, with your lab partner just explore the use of magnets. We'll take an easy day." The students exclaim their thanks and start to play with the magnets.

Phineas just continues to stare at the magnet that is in his hand. Somehow the magnet ended up in his hand. Isabella looks over at Phineas; she raises an eyebrow as Phineas rolls the magnet in his hands. "You know," Isabella says, placing her magnet in Phineas' hand. "Magnets are supposed to stick together like," The magnets stick together. "This,"

Phineas blushes as her hand ever so silently brushes his. Isabella also feels her face heat up as she pulls her hand away. She points to the magnets that are connected. "See, magnetic attraction."

Phineas chuckles to himself. _Magnetic Attraction. _"For the magnets?"

Isabella giggles. "Of course the magnets, Phineas. What else?"

Phineas simply shrugs. "I always use 'magnetic attraction' to describe other things."

Isabella turns, completely facing him. She takes both of her hands to prop up her chin. She smiles at him, tilting her head slightly to the side. "What other things?"

Phineas feels his face turn a shade of red as he notices her _entire_ attention is focused on him. "I would use it to describe relationships…"

Isabella blinks, frowning slightly. "Whose relationship?"

"Yours and mine…"

_**Riiiiiiinnnnnnnnngggggg!**_

Phineas and Isabella snap out of their intense gaze. Isabella sighs. _Another moment with Phineas interrupted. _She puts the magnets back in the box and overheard someone saying to just leave them on the desks. She looks over to her side and notices Phineas is already gone. He left before walking back with her to their lockers since it was the last period. They always walked together. Isabella feels more sadness, _negativity_, and wash over her. She starts to put her notes back into her into her binder. Her hand looks over each paper, putting them in the correct binder or section. Her hands come across a small piece of paper, a scrap piece of paper. She always likes to find notes at her desk it's always curious to see who writes little notes and leaves them. She opens the note open and in it she sees:

_Meet me in my backyard at 4:30._

_~Phin_

Phineas neat hand-writing was written all over the paper. Isabella looks down at the paper again. This was obviously for her. But why? _Yours and mine._ His voice rings in her head. _Does he want to talk about…us?_ Isabella shakes her head as she waves good-bye to her teacher and walks out of the room and to her locker. Again, Phineas was already gone before she got there. She quickly puts her books for the weekend in her book-bag. She slings her very heavy book-bag on to her shoulder and heads out of the school. She finally makes to her destination; the bus stop. Oddly enough she even didn't even see Phineas, though, that did not surprise her, seeing as he wasn't anywhere else. Her bus soon pulls up to its stop. Isabella steps onto her bus and looks for an empty seat. She sits down in her empty seat close the front and turns on her phone; _3 texts from Phineas._

Isabella smiles to herself as she reads them;

_Hi :)_

_Did you get my note? :)_

_I really need to talk to you… and show you something. :)_

She feels her heart beat a little faster as she reads the last text. _Does he want to talk about those magnets? What did he mean by our relationship? And what is he talking about with __**magnetic attraction**__? Is he __**attracted **__to me? No… Could it? _The bus comes to halt. Isabella is jolted back to reality. She looks out the window, it was her stop. She quickly grabs her things and gets off the bus. The bus starts to drive off. Isabella looks at her house and then looks across the street to Phineas' she could hear construction. _What on Earth could he be showing me? _Isabella walks into her house and drops her book-bag and takes her shoes off.

"Isa, is that you?" Her mom shouts at her.

"Yeah mom!" She shouts back.

Isabella walks over to her kitchen, the smell beckoning her. She walks into her kitchen and sees her mom pulling a sheet of chocolate chip cookies out of the oven. Isabella sniffs in the cookies' direction. "Smells delicious, mom." Isabella smiles, walking over and taking a cookie, and dropping it on the plate her mom left out on the table.

Her mom smiles, putting the cookies on the top of the oven. "How was your day?"

"It was pretty boring, to be honest." Isabella answers as she munches on her cookie. "I'm just glad it is the weekend."

"Si mi hija." Vivian nods her head. She pauses. "Are you going over to Phineas'?"

Isabella nods her head. "I was planning to. I have to be there at 4:30. He wants to show something," She looks at the clock. It read; 4:20. "Oh my gosh! I have only ten minutes!"

Isabella drops her cookie hastily into the garbage bin; she then drops her plate into the sink. She scurries up the steps and flings open her bedroom door. She quickly changes her once simple pink t-shirt to a cute, bit more fitting one. She keeps her skinny jeans and slips her ballet flats on instead her sneakers. She quickly runs to the bathroom, reapplying make-up and brushing her hair. She then runs back down to the stairs, yelling a good-bye to her mom and rushes out the door. She then slows down as she gets out her door. She looks down at her phone, she has one minute to get there. She didn't want to be _exactly _on time. She finally crosses the street (looking both ways first). She starts to walk up their driveway when she hears some commotion.

"It's four thirty, Ferb. I'm going to wait outside on the drive way for Isabella." Phineas laughs. "Please, don't wait up."

Isabella hears their gate open and close. She tries to slow down her walking, pretending she didn't hear that he was going to wait for _her._ Isabella sees him first. His hands are in his pocket and he's looking towards their neighbor's house. He looks to be daydreaming or at least deep in thought. He's a little sweaty from whatever he was making for her. Phineas slowly turns his head towards her. He instantly smiles. The _magnetic attraction _acting up again. It was a proper Candace daydream about Jeremy, except for Phineas and Isabella it was real.

"Hey," Phineas says, turning towards her. "You look really beautiful."

Isabella blushes, looking down at her clothes and looking back up at Phineas. "Thanks, you look handsome too, Phineas."

Phineas laughs. "You are kidding me? I'm a bit sweaty."

Isabella shrugs, looking down and hiding her blush. "That's kind of hot."

Phineas' grin starts to show up again, a hint of a blush on his face. "Thanks." She nods her head.

Phineas grabs her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. He yanks her into his backyard. Her open hand immediately goes to her mouth. In his backyard, spelled out in magnets, is Isabella's name. He made all the letters of her name out of magnets. Not only that, but they were _huge, a lot _taller than his house. Phineas carefully takes her hand away from her mouth and holds it. "Do you like it?"

"_Of course_, I like it, Phineas!" She exclaims, taking her gaze away from the magnets and looking at him.

"Good," Phineas says, gazing in her eyes. "Because it means something."

"What does it mean?" Isabella asks, gazing into his eyes as well.

"I always had this _magnetic attraction _towards you. Every day, every week, ever _year_ it seemed. But I was not attractive to any other girl they way I was with you. And I realized that," He pauses, cupping her face. "I'm love with you."

"Really?" She asks, smiling wide.

Phineas nods his head. "Yes,"

He then kisses her on the lips. Isabella wraps her arms around his neck. Phineas takes one hand from one of her cheeks and moves it down to her waist pulling her in closer, both deepening the kiss. They may not be opposites like some lovers are. But, they have a _magnetic attraction _that will always keep them together.

* * *

***Was this a long enough one-shot about magnets, Sesquipedalia? Haha! :D **

**Updated/Published today is:**

_**Trice **_**(3 chapters)**

_**Where Do We Begin? **_**(2 chapters)**

_**And Here's The Twist… **_**(The third chapter)**

_**Mystified **_** (Saturday)**

_**I Wish I could stay Up All Night **_**(Both parts because some of you read the first part before I deleted it.)**

_**Faking **_**(Probably last deleted scenes, but not sure)**

_**My Sweet Night **_**(One-shot… so one chappy. A request.)**

_**Magnetic Attraction **_**(Another one-shot. A request.)**

**So you guys have fun reading that :D I'll have fun with all the reviews lol. So, please review. :D***


End file.
